


Connected to the Pack

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [351]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Post-Series, Psychic Bond, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They've become a strangely comfortable emotional connection to aspects of the outside world that he would otherwise ignore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 September 2016  
> Word Count: 273  
> Prompt: rage  
> Summary: They've become a strangely comfortable emotional connection to aspects of the outside world that he would otherwise ignore.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fifteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really need to do more to explore what I feel is a very strong emotional and psychic connection between Damien and the hellhounds. That Ann also shares a similar, but lesser bond is also something I'd like to explore in more depth before this project is over.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He can feel that it's going to happen again tonight. He finally recognizes the signs that the trio of Rottweilers is connected to him, and to his extended family. The strongest bonds are his own and Ann's, as he remembers from that night in the cemetery. They've become a strangely comfortable emotional connection to aspects of the outside world that he would otherwise ignore.

They're restless tonight, and it's making him pace like… Well, like a caged animal. It's too late for him to be out wandering by himself, and he knows they won't appreciate him bringing one of the security team along on their hunt. Something has been venturing too close to the estate's borders, something predatory and potentially vicious, and they echo his sentiments that it needs to be dealt with. The horses, the people, nothing living at the ranch needs the danger so close to home.

Instead of running with them, something he's never done before despite the desire, he settles on the grass at the edge of the patio. Still well within the floodlights' range, he sits quietly as they melt out of the shadows to sit before him. The alpha whines and tilts its head to the side, studying his face.

"I can feel it, too," he says softly. "Go. Find it, take it down, remove the threat. But if it's human, only injure it."

The alpha yips softly and turns to run across the grass on silent paws, the other two falling into place behind it. He closes his eyes and lets the link to the hounds open. They'll let him know what's going on soon enough.


End file.
